smash_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Son Goku, also known as Kakarot, is the main character of the Dragon Ball franchise and appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Goku possesses superhuman speed, strength and power, as well as the ability to fire a Kamehameha from his hands and manipulate Ki (energy) into powerful energy attacks. Moveset Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punches with right hand. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Energy pulse with left hand. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Punches upward with his fist. 4% *Infinite Standard Combo: Rapid kicks. 1% for each hit. *Forward Tilt: Kicks in front of him. 9% *Forward Smash: Puts his foot behind him on the floor, then kicks forward in an arc. 20% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Punches upward in front of him. 7% *Upward Smash: Quickly flings up his left fist. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. Dash Attack: Elbow strike. 12% *Downward Tilt: Punches while crouching. 5% *Downward Smash: Forcibly pushes both hands on both sides of him, causing wind to "sweep" right above the ground on both sides. 10% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku(Lit. Hurricane Spinning Kick) deals up to 16% if all hits connect. *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. It powerfully meteor smashes aerial opponents. 11% *Backward Aerial: Back spinning kick. 11% *Upward Aerial: Flip kick. 11% *Downward Aerial: Feet Kamehameha .This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile, and anyone who touches him will be powerfully meteor smashed. The move does two hits, both meteor smashing, with the second hit being stronger than the first and the first hit leading into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. 16% if both hits connect. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% for first hit, 2% for all following hits. *Forward Throw: Slams energy into opponent forward with both hands. 12% *Backward Throw: Spins around several times before throwing opponent backward. 14% *Upward Throw: Quickly flings up his left fist, very similar to his up smash. 9% *Downward Throw: Uses Solar Flare. 5% Other *Ledge Attack: ? % *Floor Attack (face-up): ? % *Floor Attack (face-down): ? % *Floor Attack (sitting): ? % Special Moves |side=Rapid Ki Blasts |up=Instant Transmission Kick |down=Kaiō-ken |fs=Super Saiyan }} Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off the Flying Nimbus and lands on the stage releasing energy around him. *Taunts: **Up: Happily raises up two fingers to show the sign of peace. **Side: Powers up, similar to the Kaio-Ken. **Down: Thrusts his head forward, yelling, commonly refered to as the Big Head Yell in the anime and manga series. *Victory Poses: **1) Jumps happily. **2) ? **3) ? *Loses: Claps to the winner with his hair covering his face. In competitive play (Coming Soon) Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army (Coming Soon) Costume Gallery (Coming Soon) Trivia *Goku's moveset is based on his moveset in flash game Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball universe